The 3rd generation (3G) mobile communication technology refers to cellular mobile communication technology supporting high-speed data transmission. The 3G service can transmit sound and data information simultaneously at a rate typically above several hundred kbps. The major difference of 3G from 2G is an increase in speed for transmitting sound and data. The 3G system can enable better wireless roaming in a global scope, processing various forms of media, such as image, music, and video stream, and providing various information services, such as webpage browse, teleconference, and e-commerce, by taking into account good compatibility with the existing 2G system. To this end, wireless networks should be able to support different data transmission speed, for example, supporting transmission speeds of at least 2 Mbps (Megabit per second), 384 kbps (kilobit per second), and 144 kbps for indoors, outdoors, and driving condition, respectively. (These values will vary depending on network environment).
Conventionally, data transmission is performed with network resources provided by the 3G technology. The data transmission with the existing network resources will add to a user's payment, and network congestion often occurs due to the limited existing network resources.
There is a need for methods for exchanging information between electronic devices and such electronic devices, which can reduce cost for the user of the electronic device, and provide more diversified services and higher transmission bandwidth.